


I Prescelti Sette

by OmegaBeast27



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Study, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaBeast27/pseuds/OmegaBeast27
Summary: A series of poems about the strongest seven and who they are as people.





	1. Yuni

* * *

**The Sky**  
She is the third to become the Burden of Atlas,  
Wiser than her Predecessors,  
A job as heavy as the Burden she became,  
Never letting what Could Be bind her.

  
She is the ever expanding Horizon,  
Will as firm as Stone,  
A brilliant Orange Fire resides in her eyes,  
Now and always.

  
She is the Sky,  
Wishing and Praying that it will work,  
A Decision that would change Everything,  
Nothing will stand in her way.


	2. Fon

**The Storm**  

He is the Eye, Calm against all Comprehension.

His Furious Rage is Controlled with an iron fist.

Chaos Surrounds him but Never Fazes him.

He holds Power beyond Limit,

And still his Family is his greatest Treasure.

 

His Gentle Smile hides a Ramp Typhoon.

Vivid Red, it Colors his Clothes.

Violent Red, it Stains his Hands.

A Dragon Hidden in Plain Sight,

His Serenity is an Illusion.

 

He has always lived in Interesting Times.

With a Flaming Rage at his Fingertips,

A Burning Compassion in his Heart,

And the Scorching Will of his Soul.

He is the Storm.


	3. Mammon/Viper

**The Mist**

They exist, as Deception Personified

Creeping through the Shadows

Living in the Night

Hiding in the Day

Laughing all the While.

 

They say, Nothing is ever for Free

Everything has a Price

Favors are Owed

Payments are Made

Value can be Found Anywhere.

 

They are, the Dark Mist

Seeped in the Mind

Distracted from Reality

Created Illusions

Caused Madness.


	4. Verde

**The Lightning**

Experiments and Research make up his life-

A Scientist through and through-

He has an innate need to Understand-

The world is simply a Laboratory to him.

 

Danger and Learning are constants by now-

A Genius Manipulating the world around him-

His Attention is something to be Feared-

Not many Test Subjects can keep him Entertained.

 

Boredom and Interest are the only emotions to show on his face-

A Sadist that follows in the Wake of Chaos-

His Green eyes Flash with the Electricity around him-

He is the Lightning that takes Calculated Strikes.


	5. Lal and Col

**The Rain**

He took Her Place, looking Death in the Face.

Through the Years, She held back Her Tears.

Never will They Stray, even when the Sky turns Gray.

Because They both Knew, in the End what was True.

Together They Strain to stay Sane.

 

He went in Boldfaced, only to come out Debased.

She ignored Her Fears to help Her Peers.

Their souls Decayed, as Their wills slowly Frayed.

Their eyes turned Dull Blue, every day the Resentment Grew.

Together They fight Their Chains, only to have Wrath Reign.

 

He no longer has to Chase, for She is now back in His Embrace.

Her mind Clears, and She doesn't hesitate to let loose Her Cheers.

They no longer Pray for the other to Stay.

They are Two, the Others will never know Their View.

Together They are the Rain, that washes away the Pain.


	6. Reborn

**The Sun**

They say,“He is the World’s Greatest.”

They say,“He is Dangerous.”

They say,“He is Charming.”

They say,“He is Strong.”

They don’t know the half of what he is.

 

He says,“I am Intelligent.”

He says,“I am Respected.”

He says,“I am a Gentleman.”

He says,“I am Skilled.”

He doesn’t say that he is Cherished.

 

His Boss says,“He is Trustworthy.”

His Friends say,“He is Proud.”

His Students say,“He is Caring.”

His Family says,“He is Protective.”

He is the burning Sun that knows he is Loved.


	7. Skull

**The Cloud**

He is free

The wind blows and he Follows

A life as Bright and Vibrant as the Purple of his eyes

Drifting through the world

Unable to be Chained even by Death

 

Unbound

Underestimated

Unknown

Unchallenged

Unmatched

 

Concealing the Raging Storm with a bright Distracting smile  

Aloof and Eccentric though never Conforming

Mysterious past hidden by his Obnoxious laughs

The wind rushes by and he Changes

He is the Cloud


End file.
